


A Model Husband

by WinkEyeTightenTie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amanda adopted all her kids, Carl is the big boss of their company, Human AU, M/M, RK900 is Niles the high tier businessman, She's actually pretty chill, and you best believe we get some smut in here too, arranged marriage because Connor saved Amanda, badass even, but I want these bois to bicker like the emotionally consipated peeps they are, but he is a splendid father figure, cheap plot device i know, connor is still a detective, this may be garbage but shoo Imma try to make it good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinkEyeTightenTie/pseuds/WinkEyeTightenTie
Summary: Niles had given up on the pursuit of romance ever since Chloe had rejected his proposal of marriage. He was fine with being alone. In fact, he preferred it. He was doing quite fine in his job. However, none of his opinions were taken into consideration when his mother faces a life and death shootout in her company. She is saved by a young rookie detective, and now she is ecstatic about marrying him into their family.And how convenient is it that Niles happens to be the only single bachelor out of all his siblings.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Original Chloe | RT600/Elijah Kamski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A Model Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe had been the only person who seemed compatible with Niles. He had a very particular set of goals in life, and she was the only one capable reaching the level of standards he had. However, Chloe had meet someone else she wished to pursue a relationship with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want this to be a short fic. Nothing more than 6-7 chapters, but I'm not sure how long the fic will be if I'm being real with ya'll.

Niles would not deny his "perfectionist" nature. He was precise, punctual, and pragmatic. He lived his life by the idea that excellence was something to work for, and set aside any emotional attachments as needed to accomplish his tasks.

To him, accidents were mistakes, and mistakes were things you learned from at the younger stages of your life. From there, having a sharp attentiveness to your surrounds and eliminating the weak links should land you at the most optimal position in life. Luck is merely a product of hard work, or keeping yourself away from the destructive people in life. Everything, absolutely everything, can be steered into to a solution. Even when a mistake does occur, adaption can be made from your experiences in life.

With that being said, he understood that nothing could ever be perfect. He supposed it was a part of human error. He regarded his model of life as ideal, but many people did not see this type of lifestyle as exciting. He did not expect everyone to follow his own guidelines, but he did expect people to meet their own criteria of work in any given situation. 

Henceforth, it was rare to meet someone who held this type of mindset. Niles had considered himself lucky to find a person who did. Her name was Chloe Roberts, a woman that worked under the same parameters as he did.

He worked in the same company as Chloe for several years, and had gotten accustomed to her presence in his life. She was a very efficient woman. Her initiative and leadership yielded outstanding results. She wasted no time in petty excuses and had a firm grip on her goals. They complimented each other in the work place, conversations between them were direct, and confusion was never had between them. Niles knew of no other suitor he'd want aside from her.

The compatibility was remarkable.

But again, as mentioned, nothing could ever be perfect.

 _What else would explain this derailment?_ Niles thought to himself as he sipped his wine. 

He sat comfortably in the veranda of the woman he had intended to marry and form a family with, but it was with heavy thoughts weighing down on him. Chloe sat on the opposite side of the outdoor table, nursing a glass of her own.

Neither had spoken after her she announced her plans on pursuing a relationship with Elijah Kamski. She was more than likely giving him a moment to process this information. Something he was grateful for. He knew there was a chance for this scenario to occur, but it was not something he had foreseen happening.

A year prior to this day, he had voiced his interest for marriage to Chloe. While the woman had informed him that she was flattered, she did not want to rush into a relationship with such a permanent commitment. She requested for a year to think it over. Her conclusion was that she would want freedom to meet others before solidifying such a decision from her end. To understand whether this was the life she truly wanted.

Niles felt it was reasonable, as he had taken his time to think through his own decision before coming up to her. Therefore, she too should have the option to do the same. He had been permitted to court her, should he desire, but she made it clear that such a thing was not entirely necessary.

That was why they were both meeting today, after the year had expired. Niles had expected it would be a confirmation to the next step. 

It was not.

Chloe had found someone else she wished to commit to. Elijah Kamski. A lead scientist who was starting his own company in bio-tech.

"I hope you may understand, Niles," Chloe stated cordially, her infliction giving no indication of remorse (she was not the coddling type), "although your pursuits were quite straightforward, I found my interest lying elsewhere. Should you desire any reimbursements on the gifts you have sent me, or have them delivered back to you, I can have that arranged."

"No need," Niles informed her, "the decision to send gifts to you was my choice. To request such a thing would be childish on my part, and a waste of your personal time. Keep them."

"Very well," Chloe replied.

Niles set the glass down, steepling his fingers together, "If I may be so bold... why Kamski? He is a chaotic person. Arrogant, even. Surely this is a mistake in judgement?"

Chloe took a moment to consider this, her fingers tracing the rim of her glass, "his projects are very inventive. His nature can somewhat be unpredictable and his methods are... innovative, at best, but he is a capable man in his field."

The typically stoic woman smiled softly, "...he frustrates me."

What...? Frustrates? 

"This makes me think that he is even less compatible," Niles replied in confusion. 

And why was she smiling because of that?

"It's not the same frustration you'd have with some trying to hurt you," Chloe explained, glancing up at him.

That statement gave him nothing.

"Do you not feel he may be a bad influence?" the man asked.

"I know we are of the same vein, Niles," Chloe began, reading the subtle disappointment in his looks, "but we are not in love."

"Love is nurtured," Niles countered, "it is not a fantasy of soulmates encountering each other against the odds. We had not arrived to that stage, but I'm sure we could have. I trust we'd both take the steps to ensure this commitment is met. We would make a very formidable coupling."

"We present no challenges to each other," Chloe replied coolly, setting her glass down and mirroring his posture, "and while I know you would put the utmost effort in meeting my needs in the way I would for you, it would be nothing more than a checklist for us both. My work and my life outside of it are not going to function the exact same way. I do not wish for such a life."

Niles wanted to argue that stance. Life functioned the same manner his profession did. He functioned under the same guidelines, and he was able to live a prosperous life because of it. Everything yielded results if it was guided by the accomplishment of a task.

However, this was the opinion from his own life and experiences. Chloe had made her decision based on her own experiences, and Niles knew he would not be able to sway her at this point. She was set in her decline, and Niles had to accept this.

"I fear I will never find anyone as qualified as you, Chloe," he confessed, "nonetheless, I see no reason in trying to argue for the impossible. I wish you best of luck in your relationship."

Chloe nodded, "thank you, Niles."

Hesitantly, another act he rarely saw on her, she circled her fingers around her wine glass. Staring at the reflection of the beverage.

"I would not be so quick to assume compatibility is merely through complete likeness. While we are productive, we do not challenge each other. We would never try to resolve problems through vulnerability. I hope you are able to find someone who will bring out the more... unsightly emotions we choose to hide from the world. The ones that make us human."

Niles sighed, slowly finishing the rest of his drink, "you said you hated philosophy, Chloe."

This time Chloe finally broke into a playful smile, "people can change."

The man stared her smile, a bit in a dazed at the sight of her wide smile.

At this point he knew he could never have her.

His eyes moved down to his empty glass.

"Perhaps they do."

* * *

"Rejected?" Carl began, sifting through the paperwork Niles handed to him, "to be honest, Niles, I'm not surprised."

Niles rolled a coin across his knuckles as he spared his boss a deadpanned look, "Being that you are my boss, I'm glad to see you carry such confidence in my capabilities."

Carl shook his head, placing his paperwork down to sign it. He then scooped it up and wheeled his chair around his desk to get closer to the younger man, handing him off the approved documents, "I have no doubts in the abilities in your _job_. I sometimes wonder if you're even human, with the complete lack of errors in these proposals."

The old man made a small contemplative hum, looking at the documents in his hands, "when I was your age, I still didn't even know if I was doing my _taxes_ right. You seem to hold more knowledge about finances than someone as old as _me_ right now," he then glanced up, "but the truth is, you aren't a machine. You can't score 100% on everything. And when it comes to love? Well, I gotta admit, Niles, you're terrible at it."

The younger man slipped his coin into his coat, meeting his superior's gaze as he took back his paperwork, "I'm not sorry for having criteria in a relationship. With marriage, it is important to have some terms laid out, lest one files a divorce within five or ten years."

"Standards themselves aren't the problem. But _impossible_ standards?" Carl commented with a shrug, "that has a way of pushing people away from you."

Niles slipped the loose sheets into his binder, "then I'm not against staying focused on my career. My criteria was meant facilitate a healthy relationship. If this cannot be done, then I am quite content with pursuing my own aspirations as a bachelor. I have no need for romance."

Carl gave him a sad look, "you're free to live life as you like, but you should ensure you're doing it for the right reasons. Love is a very lovely thing, but it isn't something you can control, Niles. It doesn't contain parameters or equations. It's all heart."

"I am not giving anything up. I am simply being realistic. The biggest issue of love is the utter romanticisation of it," the younger man countered, "take, for example, the interpretation of even a heart. People are not willing to see the ugly truths behind it, so instead of choosing an anatomically correct heart, they choose a simplistic shape that is easier to market to the public."

"I can't argue that humanity prefers to look at things in a rose-tinted lens," the older man explained, rolling closer to lean toward him, "but I think you are turning the blind eye to the emotional chaos of it. Simplified or not, there some things that just can't be predicted."

"Certainly there are times when issues arise, but there is always a solution to a problem," the younger man argued, "if I have a spouse, we should be able to come to an agreement through proper communication and negotiate a solution together."

"That is true," Carl stated with a nod, "but you are impatient, Niles. You want solutions immediately. Granted, you are really good at putting aside your feelings for the sake of solving a problem, but when comes down to handling people, you can't always do that."

The younger man had no retort for his superior, and Carl threw him a small smile, "with some issues, especially involving those we care about, we sometimes have to have a stage of just _feeling_. Sometimes it's joy, sometimes anger, and sometimes lust. You have to control them, keep them from consuming you, but not every problem can land into a solution at the start. Sometimes you have to understand that every discussion is not an argument. It is a moment to learn. To listen. To let someone lean onto you for support and in turn do the same for them."

Niles glanced at the CEO, a frown deeply etched into his face, "I had someone who had similar parameters of feelings as me. There is no one else I find interest in, and a high possibility that there never will be any as she."

Carl threw him a curious look, "the real question you need to ask yourself if whether you are choosing to be a bachlor because that is what you prefer, and not because you're scared of failure."

Niles felt a frown etch into his face, "I am merely accepting the fact that I will not find a suitable spouse. Nothing will satisfy me."

"You certainly talked big for someone who said there was a solution to every problem," Carl teased, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

Nines felt his frown quirk up slightly at the man's expression.

"Perhaps my solution is choosing not to interact at all," Niles replied smugly.

"Your mother won't be too happy about that," Carl muttered jokingly.

Nile felt his mood wilt at that, "she is typically never satisfied."

"Guess we know where you get it from?" Carl teased, laughing brightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify, Carl is not a father or even adopted father. He just happens to be a father-like boss to Niles.


End file.
